Reality Lost
by ForestMoon
Summary: Superman meets Aura, a tragic love story. This shortstory if for all those romantics out there. Read and enjoy, review if you please :D
1. Chapter 1: Found

COPYRIGHT: Superman etc belong to its respective owners. All other characters, names, places etc belong to me and any similarity to other fictional characters or persons is purely coincidental.

_**Authors Note**: This FanFic takes place before Lois and Clark fall in love. Think Superman Returns setting but about six years back when Clark first started working at the Daily Planet. I have nothing against Lois so please be open-minded when reading this. It's a crossover love story between Superman and a character I created a while back. Fiction is just that – a dip into someone's imagination and my imagination took me here. Review if you want, I'm not trying to become a famous writer; I'm simply sharing my stories. FanFics are meant to be enjoyed so I hope you can let your imagination go and enjoy my story._

**Reality Lost**

"_For all those romantics out there…"_

**Chapter 1: Found**

Metropolis.

Yet another busy day for Superman patrolling the streets during his lunch break. Back at the Daily Planet, where Clark has only been working for a short time, Lois drinks her coffee while finishing a story on Superman. Lately that's all she's been consumed with – finding out who he is.

All in all there is nothing unusual about the day until suddenly a loud pop is heard over the city. By the time the people in the streets hear the noise, Superman is already at the source.

Near the cusp of the atmosphere he sees a woman falling rapidly towards earth. It looks like she was wearing a protective suit but it's so torn messed that it is hard to tell. He catches her in mid-air and immediately notices that she is unconscious yet appears uninjured.

After scanning her for any internal injuries he flies her to Metropolis' main hospital located in the centre of the city only a few blocks from the Daily Planet building. The doctors relieve him of the woman while staff members stare in awe at the Man of Steel himself standing in their hospital.

The doctor doesn't find any identification on her and asks if he knew who she was. Superman points out the uniform could be a clue and tells them he'll be around if they need anything else. As they begin wheeling the bed down the corridor the doctor looks back about to say something to Superman but he is already gone.

Back at the daily planet Clark sits by his desk and works on proofreading an article. Lois steps out of the elevator and he immediately looks up and wants to greet her but she pays him no heed. He's been working for the newspaper for six months already and she still hasn't gotten his name right.

When he's superman, she looks at him differently and sometimes he wishes that she could look at him the same way when he's Clark Kent. She's a beautiful woman, smart and focused. If only things were different.

The next day Clark hears a call for Superman coming from the hospital. Soon he arrives and meets with the doctor who took the woman from him. The doctor seems nervous and takes Clark straight to the girls' room. When they get there the room is empty.

He explains to Superman that the girl woke up in a panic during the night and seemed frightened. She got past the guard and they haven't been able to find her yet. They already have patrol cars looking out for her but they thought they should let him know.

"Thank you." Clark simply replies then flies out the window and heads for the roof of the building in order to get a better look at the city. Superman stands on the roof wall overlooking the city when his sensitive hearing picks up a feint heartbeat nearby. He turns to look and sees the woman curled up in the corner, cold and wet.

He approaches her slowly but she quickly gets to her feet and looks over the wall is if planning to jump. Clark stops and puts out his hand as a friendly and inviting gesture.

"Please come inside." He says but the girl just looks at him blankly then back down the side of the building and across the city.

"I don't recognise this place." She mutters barely audible. She is still weak and finds it difficult to stand. "I don't even know who I am." She continues trying to remain strong and only letting a single tear pass down her face.

"Let us help you." She hears from right beside her as Superman catches her when her legs finally give in. Unable to fight him off she simple gives in and lets him take her back to her room.

"She won't run off again." He assures the doctors and asks them if they have had any luck finding out who she is. So far the authorities have not been able to find anything. There were no markings or logos on the tattered outfit and her fingerprints are not on record.

Until somebody claims her, she remains a Jane Doe.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten

_**Authors Note:** Sorry for the short chapters but I figured that I'd rather do a short story than an incomplete one. I personally find it annoying when you find a story you enjoy and the writer never finishes it._

**Chapter 2: Forgotten**

It is almost two days later when Superman stops by the hospital to check on the woman. The doctor claims that there is nothing wrong with her aside from her amnesia which they predict will wear off soon but it's hard to say when.

They feel comfortable releasing her and are looking into a facility that would be willing to take her in however, it has proven difficult thus far as the hospital will not pay for her stay and facilities like these do not come cheep. The few government funded places that exist already have a waiting list.

"Nobody has claimed her yet, nobody reported missing matches her description." The doctor informs Superman. "Frankly we don't know what to do with her. We need the beds and she's perfectly healthy." The doctor looks away ashamed but it is flu season after all and hospitals tend to get crowded around this time of year.

The woman looks up at Clark confident that he has an answer. She feels so alone and yet when he is there, she feels hope.

"Please, take me away from here, anywhere." She begs and he can see the hope slipping away. "I don't know anyone and I'm not going to get better in here. I can't breathe inside these walls."

Clark thinks for a moment when a nurse comes through the door. "Doctor…" She looks at Superman and leans in to whisper to the doctor unaware that he can hear every word. "We need that bed, the hallway is clogging up."

He sighs to himself and holds out his hand at the woman. "I think I know someone who will take her in. Get your things."

The woman stands up and looks at the hospital nightgown she is wearing. "Um, this is all I have."

Superman glances at the doctor who just shrugs and tells him that they threw away her tattered uniform as it could not be worn any longer. Clark reaches past the woman and takes the blanket from the bed then wraps it around her gently.

"You don't mind if I borrow this." He asks as more of a statement. He looks to the woman and asks, "You ready?"

She nods and he picks her up giving a grateful smile at the doctor and nurse before flying off out the large window.

The flight to Smallville took a little over half an hour as it wasn't safe to travel too fast for the sake of his passenger. He expected her to be nervous or chatty but instead she was overly comfortable in the air. So much so that she quaintly closes her eyes and takes a nap on the way.

He lands just outside the farm house and instructs the woman to go inside and find a lady named Martha who will be expecting her. She turns to thank him but he is already gone.

A phone rings inside the house and the girl takes in her surroundings before walking to the front door. As she approaches the door opens and a middle aged woman greats her.

"Oh do come in you must be exhausted." She says and helps the girl into the farmhouse. The girl stretches and yawns then comments that she is actually well rested.

"So what shall we call you?" Martha asks only moments ago receiving the phone call from Clark explaining the situation. She has learned to expect the unexpected when it comes to Clark.

Before the girl can think of a name Martha blurts out, "Anna! Yes, I think Anna would do nicely."

The girl smiles and nods. It didn't really make much of a difference to her, the doctor said she should regain her memory soon anyway so the name was only temporary. As Martha shows her to the lounge, the girl notices the photos on the mantel.

"Is this your son?" She asks and Martha answers with a nod not thinking much of it. Anna looks closely at the photo then continues following Martha upstairs for a change of cloths.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

The next morning at breakfast Anna comments on how kind her son is. Martha at first thinks she is talking about Clark as asks when she saw him. Anna responds with, "Yesterday when he dropped me off."

Martha almost chokes on her porridge unsure what just happened. "So Clark dropped you off then?" She asks hoping she was not being paranoid.

"Oh, is that his name - Clark. We were never really formally introduced." She replies then adds, "But in the hospital they called him Superman."

Martha puts her spoon down and calmly wipes her mouth trying to formulate how to proceed. Needless to say Anna had her on the spot and everything she said to counter the truth only put her in deeper.

The secret was out and all Martha could do was explain to Anna the importance of the secret. Martha was curious how Anna saw through the lie. Anna thought it quite obvious and somehow found comfort in the fact that he was different.

That night Anna tossed and turned, her mind plagued with images she could not make out. During the night Martha swore she heard Anna call out but when she went to go check on her, she was soundly asleep.

_Perhaps the impending storm made her unsettled_, Martha thought to herself. In the early hours of the morning, the storm hit hard and something large hit the farmhouse. By morning the two women went outside to investigate the loud crash from earlier and found that a large branch from the tree next to the house had broken off during the storm.

It was Sunday and the workers were only coming in the next day so they decided to try clear away a few of the smaller branch in the mean time. Anna however was confident that she could reach some larger branches and climbed up on the fallen branch making her way to the roof.

She manages to pull off several broken pieces before Martha insists she come down before she got hurt. Just then the large branch holding her weight snaps, Martha has no time to get away and is standing directly under it.

In that instant Anna reaches out her hands and falls out the tree screaming, unknowingly shielding Martha with a bubble of pure force. Expecting to hit the ground, Anna opens her eyes to find herself floating inches above the ground. The branch slides off the force shield and Martha remains safe but stunned and amazed, as is Anna who has just discovered she has powers too.


	4. Chapter 4: Remembrance

**Chapter 4: Remembrance**

Later that day Clark arrives as Superman after receiving a cryptic call from his mother. He wasn't ready to complicate matters by introducing Clark just yet.

He finds Martha first who is alone out back digging out carrots from the small vegetable patch for that night's dinner. She tells him that Anna has been having nightmares and perhaps it would be best if he slept there that night. She hesitates to tell him the other news and why she thinks he should hang around but before either of them can say anything more, Anna steps out the back door.

"Your mom's really sweat." She says to his surprise. He looks at his guilty mother who just shrugs and leaves with the carrots. "Although I don't get the glasses." She continues walking further outside. He folds his arms and walks after her.

"Don't worry, I figured it out on my own and your mom explained it all. Your secret is safe with me." Clark looks at her not sure how to react, worried yet, relieved. Anna suddenly smiles and flies up a few feet. "Look! I can fly too!" She says excitingly.

"How is that possible?" He asks without thinking. Anna confesses that they had a little mishap earlier and it just happened. Sadly she can't explain it and her memories are yet to surface. "But I'm not as fast as you or as strong as you so I guess I'm not quite like you."

Clark almost looks disappointed. For a second there he did not feel alone. Anna lands in front of him.

"I'm trying to remember but…perhaps if you take me where you found me I might remember something."

He thinks for a while and looks back at the house as if an answer will appear. Extending his hand once again he asks, "Shall we?"

Anna takes his hand and they fly off together. She struggles to keep up and it is a distance from the farm. Without saying anything he pulls her in closer, holding her safely and then begins to fly just that little bit faster.

Soon they reach a point above the clouds and Clark stops releasing Anna from his hold. She floats comfortably and independently next to him. He points up towards the heavens. "I found you here, falling out of nowhere, but before I found you I heard a strange noise."

Anna looks up and gets lost in her thoughts for a moment trying to find something to jog her memory. She doesn't notice that the Man of Steel is watching her closely. The way she hovers, so graceful, her face, so beautiful and soft. Her long dark hair flowing in the wind and her green eyes appear so full of life.

She looks at him and he doesn't look away but just smiles. Suddenly she shivers. "It's cold up here." Anna floats closer to him knowing that he is warm.

"Anything?" He asks. Anna shakes her head with a disappointed no. Clark gestures for her to hold on so that they can return to the farm. He wraps his cape around her to keep her warm and they make their way back.

They land gently in front of the farm house. Clark looks away, only he hears the cry for help. He looks back at Anna and steps away, "I have to go." She smiles and nods and he flies off.

During the night Superman returns to the farmhouse and sneaks in the back door. Martha has already put a blanket and pillow on the couch for him. He smiles at the fact that his mother knows him so well then scans the house and finds Anna asleep in his old bed.

Martha too is asleep and he quickly changes into a tracksuit before trying to get some sleep himself. There was a lot that needed to be discussed in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Embrace

_**Authors Note:** Alright, I realise it reads like a summary and could use a little fleshing out but sadly I don't have the time or inspiration to do so. The story is already complete I just needed to edit it. I am sorry and hope you still enjoy it none-the-less. I will keep the suggestions in mind for my next story. _

**Chapter 5: Embrace**

The night air is calm and the house still. Anna tosses and turns in the bed struggling for a brief moment to wake from her nightmare. Since her arrival these mysterious dreams have plagued her dreams.

At first she thought that they might be memories trying to resurface but nothing ever came to light. Images come and go that don't make any sense and then the images turned on her and began to consume her.

Suddenly she wakes screaming and Martha runs to her room but Clark is already there standing by the door. Martha heads downstairs confident that Clark can handle the situation. "I'll be downstairs with warm milk." She adds.

He remembers a time when he was just a child. She used to make him warm milk when he had a bad dream. Somehow, it seemed to work every time.

Clark enters his old room where Anna is staying. She sits in bed staring out the window. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Just another nightmare. You would think I'd be used to them by now." she sighs and gets out of bed and walks to the window. He simply watches giving her space.

"It's all mangled – I can't make it out. All I remember is being so scared." Clark has little words and doesn't know what to say. Anna looks back at him, the fact that he is there is comfort enough.

They head downstairs where Martha is preparing the warm milk. It doesn't take her long to warm the milk up and soon hands them both a filled mug before returning to her room.

They sit on the couch and Anna turns on the TV switching to a cartoon channel. She drinks her warm milk while Clark has already finished his. "Do you mind if I just sit here with you a while. I don't really want to go back to sleep."

He hands her the other half of his blanket and they watch TV until Anna, exhausted from the lack of sleep falls asleep in his lap. After contemplating the situation, Clark soon realises that he himself cannot explain the weirdness of it all and not long after, falls asleep too.

The next morning Martha comes down and begins her morning routine. She sees Anna and Clark asleep on the couch and smiles. It makes her happy that he can finally share his secret with someone else and does not have to be so alone anymore. But then she worries, they still don't know much about this mysterious girl she named Anna.

Martha quietly puts the kettle on the stove and within a few minute the whistle begins to blow. Clark wakes up to the feint high-pitched noise and sees a peaceful Anna still asleep. A few seconds later the whistle gets louder and Anna wakes abruptly.

She suddenly realises where she is and clumsily stumbles to her feet wiping the hair from her face. Breaking the awkwardness, Martha greets them and offers them tea.


	6. Chapter 6: Proximity

**Chapter 6: Proximity**

That day Anna helps Martha around the farm and Clark goes to work. It was a hard and busy day for them all. Clark returns later not wanting to abandon Anna and looking forward to his mothers' home cooked meal.

He sleeps on the couch again that night for reasons he cannot explain to himself – it just felt like the right thing to do. During the night Clark is aware that Anna can't sleep and can hear her tossing and turning.

A short while after he hears her tip-toe down the stairs. At first he tries to pretend that he is asleep as Anna stands in front of him with her pillow tightly clenched like a child not wanting to be alone. No point in pretending.

She does not need to say anything, Clark lifts his blanket and she crawls in next to him. Within minutes, she is asleep like a baby. Clark on the other hand has trouble sleeping.

This is not normal behaviour on his part but then she isn't normal, in fact, this whole circumstance is abnormal. Perhaps finding someone who is special like him has scrambled his focus, or perhaps, she is starting to get to him in way that is unfamiliar.

He can not explain anything. All he knows is that she needs him. For now, he is content with that and soon nods off too. The next morning Martha wakes them on purpose after the rooster, the kettle, even the tractor did not do the trick. "You two slept in this morning." She states being obviously blunt.

Anna and Clark again stumble about not knowing how to act in front of each other or Martha. Clark runs upstairs and just as quickly is on his way down all showered and dressed in his super-suit. He kisses his mom on the cheek and bids them a brief farewell.

"Does he always run off like that?" Anna asks Martha realising her expression of concern. She bites her lower lip and begins to fold the blanket. "It's not what it looks like." Anna explains, "I just couldn't sleep again."

Martha smiles and sits on the couch implying to Anna to sit next to her. "My dear, you're both adults but you must understand that Clark is not like other men and well, you…" she pauses trying to find the right words, "you are just unexpected."

Anna looks at her confused. "You mean my sudden arrival?"

Martha gets up and hands her the pillow. "No, because you're special like him." Martha realises that she is not making any sense and gives a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry child, I just worry about him sometimes."

Anna looks to the floor unable to respond cursing herself for not being able to remember anything. All she knows is that he makes her feel safe and right now, that all she needs.


	7. Chapter 7: Cookies

**Chapter 7: Cookies**

Later that morning the girls are in the kitchen and Martha is trying to teach Anna to bake biscuits. Anna realises that she's not the greatest cook and tends to be rather clumsy in the kitchen.

First she drops an egg on the floor and then she almost bumps the bowl of dough off the counter. Martha is reminded of a time long gone when Clark was a little boy. She let him help her in the kitchen but he just made a bigger mess.

Anna appears very child-like with dough in her hair and flour on her face and cloths. Martha hasn't had this much fun in a while and despite the mess, it warms her heart to have someone in the house again.

Anna grabs the flour and is about to pack it away when Clark comes through the door. She gets a fright clenches the bag forcing huge clouds of flour to puff out all over her and the kitchen. Clark just watches and laughs to himself. Suddenly Martha begins laughing too and Anna soon joins in.

Suddenly the oven bell chimes and Anna grabs the oven mitts and takes her first batch of cookies out the oven. Oven mitts still on hand, she grabs one of the hot cookies and walks over to Clark promptly stuffing the biscuit into his mouth.

"How does it taste?" She asks. Martha's first thought was _careful it's hot_ but then she realises Clark wouldn't even notice and begins cleaning up the flour.

Clark chews the biscuit and wipes some flour off Anna's face. Quickly, he pulls his hand away realising that Anna is blushing. Anna steps away slowly and smiles before helping Martha clean-up the mess she so easily helped create.

Clark takes another biscuit from the hot tray and heads for the door. "It's really good." He comments. Martha and Anna both know that he is about to run off again.

"You better not be late for dinner." Martha calls after him, "Anna's cooking." She continues. Clark just smiles and leaves, he was just on a lunch break after all and wanted to check in on the girls.

Night fell fast and while setting the table, Martha gets a call from Clark. There has been an emergency in Asia, a train crash and he probably won't make it to dinner. He tells her to not wait for him.

Martha relays the message to Anna who seems disappointed. They are both quiet during dinner and Anna keeps thinking that perhaps Clark might be avoiding her, but soon shrugs it off and remembers what Martha told her once, about how he helps people all over the world and that it leaves little time for anything else.

This got Anna thinking about her own abilities and what was she going to do about them. It was obvious that if she was to remember anything, she should have by now, but she ca not dwell on it and perhaps she should just move on with her life.


	8. Chapter 8: Crystal Fortress

**Chapter 8: Crystal Fortress**

During the night unable to sleep anymore, Anna sneaks out and decides to take a low-level flying stroll through the farm. On her way downstairs she notices that Clark is not there and the blankets are still neatly folded on the couch, untouched.

Some time before dawn she ends up flying through the rows of tall maize plants. Lost in thought she turns to view the pre-morning sky and is startled by Superman who is flying above her along the path.

They exit the field near a wooden fence. Anna is somewhat embarrassed by her silly display and to be caught off-guard.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asks.

"A while." He replies with a smile. There is an awkward silence as they fly up to the water tower. "Are you okay?" He asks.

She tells him that she been thinking and has decided that she wants to use her gifts to help others. It is time to move on and do something constructive. Anna implores Clarks to take her with him back to Metropolis where she can do some good.

At first he does not warm up to the idea, what if she got hurt or hurt others for her lack of experience. Anna makes a valid point that she can't stay with Martha forever and she needs to get on with her life. He may be Superman but he can not be everywhere at once.

"I need to do this." She pleas. "It feels right to use my abilities to help others." As Superman, he knows what she means. He also knows that she is right, she can't stay on the farm indefinitely and perhaps it would be good to move on.

As dawn approaches and from a great distance he can hear the workers approaching on the truck. He hovers before her and holds out his hand. "If you really want to do this then you must do it right."

She takes his hand and he pulls her in close covering her with his cape. "Are you ready?" He asks already making his way from the farm. Anna holds on tight as Superman flies with immense speed towards his crystal fortress, all the while making sure Anna can handle the pressure travelling at such a high velocity.

On the way he begins to notice that a feint force field begins to surround Anna protecting her from being pulled apart as he gains momentum. She too realises this and urges him to go faster. He gradually picks up speed and it turns out, provided she can hold on, the field she is generating is protecting her and makes it capable for him to travel as fast as a speeding bullet with his passenger intact.

This revelation is unnerving in the sense that there is so much he does not know about her but at the same time, comforting to know that she might be able to handle what lies before her, more so than he would have thought.

When they arrive at the fortress, Anna is awestruck at the immense size and beauty of the structure. Soon they are inside near a control panel of crystals. Clark instructs her to stand on a pedestal in the centre of the fortress. The pedestal lights up and scans her entire make-up throwing up images of data on nearby crystal surfaces.

Within a few minutes the lights fade and a small pod appears before her. Inside the pod is a dark suit with white markings.

"It is made from the same material as my own suit. It will protect you." Clark informs. He continues to relay the information about the suit to her as displayed on a nearby crystal.

This suit will become her new identity - one she must keep a secret.


	9. Chapter 9: The Daily Planet

_**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The short story is now complete and I hope you like where I've taken it. Keep an open mind and enjoy._

**Chapter 9: The Daily Planet**

That morning they fly out to Metropolis together and the people notice that Superman is not alone in the sky. This causes a major buzz in town. After a quick change of cloths, well for Clark at least, they make their way to the Daily Planet as Clark and Anna.

The chief, Perry White, is busy handing out assignments on the new hero in town. Lois marches out of his office past Clark not even taking note of either of them. Then suddenly, she stops and turns.

"The chief wants to see you, you're late." She says then looks at Anna. "Who's this?" He introduces Anna as a friend of the family who is visiting from out of town. Lois gives a fake smile then hurries off to her desk while calling out behind her, "Nice to meet you."

Clark leaves Anna by his desk and goes to see Perry White. Perry hands him his first story on the new heroine, to find out if she is friend of foe.

Clark pretends to follow a lead while he gets Anna settled into his small apartment which only served him as a stopping point most of the time. Now that Anna will be staying there, it will see more use and perhaps a good clean.

He returns to the Daily Planet to write up some notes on what people think about the new hero, which he got on his way back from the apartment. Unknown to him, Anna has begun cleaning and rearranging the bachelor pad to be more liveable for herself.

Later that evening Clark returns to the apartment to find a home cooked meal ready on the table.

"It's not much." Anna protests, "But I wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me."

Clark is not one for small talk but during dinner he begins to open up and tells Anna all about his day. Later that night after helping the local police make a quick arrest during an armoured car hijacking, Clark has trouble sleeping.

Anna however is soundly asleep in the only bed in the apartment. Clark insisted she take the bed and he the couch.

Thoughts of Lois and how he feels about her keept creeping into his mind, and then there is Anna, so different.

He could never have a future with Lois but with Anna there was a possibility. She knew his secret, she was unique like him and she made him feel good. She even got along with Martha so well, it was like everything was almost perfect.

The only problem was that he was not sure if Anna felt the same way about him. Perhaps time will tell.


	10. Chapter 10: Fire Rescue

**Chapter 10: Fire Rescue **

The next day they are off together to aid the fire department with a burning building. They arrive on the scene and the fire fighters are caught off guard by the new face and almost miss spraying the building.

Superman flies into the fire to rescue a woman whom he spotted trapped in her room using his x-ray vision. The buildings' structure is unstable and he needs to be careful not to cause the building to collapse.

Anna spots a small child calling for help from his window and flies up to him. The fire is just outside his door and the room is rapidly filling up with smoke. The child points at a cot that his baby sister is in. Anna hurries to the cot and grabs the baby but as she wants to leave the roof suddenly collapses.

Instinctively she activates her force bubble and holds the roof up with sheer will. The bubble fills out the entire room and is beginning to drain the unprepared Anna.

Superman hands the woman to the paramedics then quickly scans the rest of the building. The only people still trapped are Anna and the kids. Within mere seconds he flies through with intense speed and grabs the boy and Anna holding the baby, exiting through the side window.

How he was able to fly through her force shield remains a mystery. Perhaps instinctively, it allowed him though. There is no other explanation.

The building collapses and the crowds cheer them on as they come down to hand the children over.

Press have already gathered and are calling out for answers. Anna and Superman wave and leave giving none. After all, they have not quite figured out everything yet themselves.

The next day Clark presents an article to the editor about the burning building rescue and, after discussing it with Anna, introduces the new heroine as Aura.

Perry uses the story as front page news which only makes Lois resent Clark more. Normally this would concern Clark and he would always try to make Lois happy but strangely enough this time, he does not give it a second thought.


	11. Chapter 11: Art of Love

**Chapter 11: Art of Love**

Days become weeks and Clark for the first time since he left his home in Smallville, looks forward to coming home for dinner and just spending time with Anna away from work or his other responsibilities.

His feelings for Anna have grown strong but she always seems to keep him at a distance and he still does not know what to make of it.

Anna has developed strong feelings for Clark but is afraid to show him or tell him. She does not even know who she is or what might happen in the future, how can she be with someone when she is broken inside.

Weeks soon became months and on one particular night, just near sunset, Anna and Clark go on a routine patrol of the city. All appears clear and Clark suggests that they head home but Anna seems sad that night, so Clark decides to cheer her up.

He subtly guides their flight away from the city. Anna is so lost in thought that at fist she does not even notice but then she catches on that it was not the way home.

"Where are we going?" She asks with little enthusiasm. Clark takes her hand in his and pulls her closer. Anna becomes nervous as a rush of thoughts overcame her. A simple touch with a power so great.

"I wanted to show you something." He replies and Anna regains control of her wondering thoughts. They begin to fly up above the clouds that had formed earlier that day. The sun had already set for the city but as they break through the clouds, a magnificent sunset still awaits them.

"It's beautiful." Anna gasps at the sight. Clark on the other had was not even looking at the sunset, he was looking at her.

"Yes it is." He whispers to himself. Anna feels a hand on her cheek and caresses it with her own. "What's wrong?" Clark asks.

Anna sinks her head and nuzzles his hand. "I'm afraid." She begins and looks into his eyes. "What is to become of me? All I know is this life. All I know is you and I'm afraid…" Anna hesitates not wanting to say more.

Clark embraces her in a warm hug then pulls away slowly until his face is within an inch of her own and whispers to her, "I don't know what might happen in the future but I do know that since you came into my life, I'm happy."

A single tear forms in Anna's eye and slowly trickles down her face as the sun finally sets on Metropolis. Clark's thumb gently wipes away the tear and he gives a small smile before he leans in and kisses her.


	12. Chapter 12: What If EDITED

**Chapter 1****2: What If (edited)**

Anna and Clark return to the apartment in high spirits unable to keep their hands off each other. They both want nothing more than to be able to be together but Clark does not want to hurt her and keeps pulling away.

Weeks worth of tension have been bottling up inside them and the frustration of not being able to release it is unnerving.

All they can do that night is hold and caress each other as if time stood still. Clark begins hoping for an emergency as things heat up. They are both holding back but in the end, they are just people with needs, wants and desires.

Clark pulls away first and Anna soon realises that things are becoming unmanageable, especially for him. He begins pacing and every so often glances back at Anna who starts staring out the open window to clear her thoughts and let the breeze wash away her lust.

He can hear her heart racing, he can smell her sweet scent. It is all too much for him and Clark decides to do something about it. He looks to Anna and holds out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asks. If Anna knew anything it was that she could trust him with her life.

The sexual tension and lust had grown uncontrollably strong in the last few weeks and it was not something you could just turn off after allowing it to get this far. Subsequent to this night, they suddenly became unperturbed and happy.

We will never know how they finally solved this problem but one thing was clear, something did happen that night.

_**Authors Note: **__This chapter has been altered slightly from the original. Its initial intent was to relay information that would be vital for the sequel I had planned for this story. However, I will not be able to do the sequel any longer (and this chapter was bothering me). It's still not right but it will have to do. Thank you._


	13. Chapter 13: A World Without You

**Chapter 13: A World Without You**

After that night, Anna and Clark were the happiest people on earth, or so if felt. Not even Lois could get him down today.

Later that afternoon Clark hears a feint familiar call from Aura who is already on route to an explosion at a nearby private lab. Clark then notices the breaking news on the Daily Planets' monitor and is about to leave when Lois dumps a large file on his desk.

"Clark. I don't know where your mind has been lately but this article is still full of mistakes. Perry wants you to recheck it." Lois sits on his desk and watches the monitor.

"Sure thing Lois, I'll get on it as soon as I can." Clark replies hoping she would leave so that he can go assist Anna. Lois turns to Clark and gives him a stern look.

"No Clark, now. This story goes to press in ten. I have my own headache to deal with."

Lois leaves his desk and makes her way to the elevator. Clark quickly looks around the office after she leaves and determines that it is lunch time and thus rather quiet. In lightning speed he corrects the article and leaves it on his desk marked 'ready for press'.

He walks towards the elevator when Perry calls after him. Clark raises his hand and says, "It's on my desk, got to run." Then slips into the stairwell out of sight leaving Perry hanging.

Moments later Superman appears on the scene but they are reporting that Aura is nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly there is a large explosion and a giant field appears around the lab containing the blast. Aura hovers above it straining to keep the field in tact.

"Get the people out of here!" She calls knowing only Clark can hear her. Without wasting time, he works quickly to evacuate the people and is almost done when the field collapses in then just as quickly shoots out propelling Anna high into the atmosphere dazed and losing consciousness fast.

A feeling of dread overcomes Clark as he blasts off after Anna. He reaches out to catch her but as if time suddenly stops, Anna becomes distorted and simply vanishes.

Clark is left holding out his hand staring into nothing. He is too late. Aura is gone.


	14. Chapter 14: Lost

**Chapter 14: Lost**

It takes Clark several minutes to even move or come to terms with what he has just seen. One moment Anna was there, right in front of him, the next, gone.

He can't even hear her hear beat. All that remains is a feint lingering scent.

For the first time in a long time he cries a simple tear. The air before him becomes blurred and at first he thinks that his vision is off from the tear but then a dull light forms and something stirs in the void.

He reaches out and attempts to touch the distortion when suddenly a large milky crystal pops into existence and the distortion disappears.

Clark examines the crystal and notices how similar it is to the ones back at his fortress of solitude. After realising that she is not coming back he looks down at the destroyed lab below only to see that the local emergency services now have everything under control.

He rushes to his fortress and out of sheer desperation for answers, places the stone in the crystal control panel that is now before him.

The larger crystals begin to light up and a jumbled image appears before it soon clears. Clark almost forgets to breathe and stares at an image of Anna only, her hair is longer and she is wearing a beautiful flowing dress, the likes of which he has never seen before.

The message beings to play and Anna's voice echoes through the cavern.

"My dearest Clark. I'm not sure when this will find you. Several years have passed since I last saw you…I miss you so much. I've been working on a way to let you know what happened, I'm sure you have had many questions. I want you know that I am okay but most importantly, I wanted to introduce you to someone…"

Anna leans forward and picks up a baby girl barely four years old. She has the bluest eyes and dark long hair just like Anna.

"This is your daughter Lee. Say hi to daddy." She prompts and the little girl smiles and giggles not understanding what to do exactly. Clarks' heart melts at the thought of having a child.

"You should also know that my name is actually Kira and I remember everything now."

The video continues for over half an hour where she explains that she is from a very different earth and she came upon his world by accident during a battle that flung her through space and time.

Their technology is very different and she was able to forge the crystal based on what little she knew about the crystal fortress. She spent years searching for clues and a way back and all she found was a small echo just big enough for an object to get through and then, the echo would be lost forever.

According to the calculations, to recreate the effect and travel through again, would be impossible. She included a lot of footage of their daughter and told Clark that he can watch it any time and remember them both.

"What's important now is that we both find closure and move on with our lives. I want you to be happy again. Know that I will do right by Lee and we are content with our lives. I will tell her all about you when she is older, she will know who her father is."

Kira leans into the recorded image and blows him a kiss.

"I will never forget you and your kindness. I love you so much."

"Zzzzzzzz….."

The crystal ejects itself from the consol and Clark removes it holding it close.

Minutes later, Martha hears a noise from the back door and looks to find Superman standing there clenching the crystal. His mother knows something is terribly wrong and walks over to comfort him.

They embrace and sink to the floor together while he sobs lightly into his mother's arms. All she can do is stroke his hair like she did when he was a child. The crystal rolls out of his hands onto the kitchen floor.

"Oh Clark, I'm so sorry."

END.

_**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed my tale. Although I am not sure when I'll find the time to write again, I will keep all the helpful criticism I have received for my next story. Sorry it was short but it's the best I could at this time._

_- never ignore your imagination -_


End file.
